The concept of placing colored beans on an adhesive to produce a visual display is known. An example of such a display, and the method for making the same was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,937,931 issued to Nugent.
While such visual displays are pleasing to the eye, they nonetheless suffer several drawbacks that limit their preparation. First, such a display includes organic matter, such as navy beans, that are readily subject to decomposition. Second, in order to avoid decomposition, the use of such beans also requires that the artisan waterproof or lacquer each of the beans before use, a step which can be complicated, expensive or injurious to the artisan's health. Also by lacquering or waterproofing the beans prior to use, one can interfere with the ability of the adhesive to securely hold the bean in place. Finally, the use of such beans requires that each of the beans be dyed prior to placement, with the same attendant problems as those which are encountered in the waterproofing or lacquering of the beans.
Additionally, all of the displays of this nature, of which I am aware, have the drawback that each of the beans is relatively easily able to be accidentally dislodged from the remainder of the visual display.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there remains a need for a visual display made from beads wherein the beads are securely retained in place on the same, so that the beads may not be accidentally dislodged or removed therefrom, as well as methods for the preparation of such visual displays, which method is simple, inexpensive and safe for the artisan to employ.